A Kunoichis' 23 Years
by 4 nin no densetsu
Summary: Mai never thought that she would be here, laying on the shore, telling her sister about her average 23 years. She never expected to slowly love Uchiha Itachi. Itachi/OC   All of the Naruto canon characters belong to Kishimoto Mashashi.
1. Prologue It All Began

This is my first time writing a fan fiction. I just thought that I should let everybody know that. If anyone thinks any one if out of character or any else is funny. I will try to fix it. :)

Anyways, I hope this story will be enjoyable for anyone that is reading this. :)

By the way, no Naruto canon characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto. I am just using his characters to expanded my imagination.

Let's start shall we?

* * *

><p>"Nee-chan..."<p>

_'Go away you pervert...stop groping around...'_

"Nani?"

"Huh...what?"

"MAI! WHAT in KAMI's name are YOU thinking?"

Someone is screeching in my name. My eardrums are bleeding by now...serves me right for thinking those "thoughts".

Where am I...oh, right. I'm in the afterlife. It's actually a lot nicer than I expected. It looks a lot like Kirigakure. I missed the moisture that was ususally surrounding it. The dew, mist or rain. It was just...perfect. Speaking of perfect...I haven't seen Itachi or my parents yet. Which is odd...

"Gomen, I was thinking about Itachi..."

Well, at least my younger sister is here. I haven't seen her in...12 years. I had this strange mindset that my sister would still be the same 8 year old in the after life. I was wrong. My sister looks a lot like me, except that she's more of a feminine version of me. I was shocked when I first saw my sister. I admitt if she still had her 8 year old appearance, it would have been more difficult for me to adjust.

"Nee-chan, don't worry about Itachi. I'm sure you'll meet him. He really...loves you. He felt guilty for how he treated you in the other life. I won't say anything more. Nee-chan...you promised me you would tell me what happened after you were alone for 2 years..."

"Right..."

It all began when Madara Uchiha recruited me as a informat for the Akatsuki...


	2. Informant

This is my first time writing a fan fiction. I just thought that I should let everybody know that. If anyone thinks any one if out of character or any else is funny. I will try to fix it. :)

Anyways, I hope this story will be enjoyable for anyone that is reading this. :)

* * *

><p>It was a uneventful day. Or as uneventful day as it can get for a missing nin. It was rather sunny. Some people are very fond of this weather but not Mai. She always loved the clouds, mist and rain. All the sun gives me is headaches and sunburns, while water on the other hand gives life.<p>

On the other hand, without the sun, everything would rot and die. Well, everything needs a balance.

As Mai ran through the unused trail: the color of the forest, the smell of leaves, earth and the wind made is easier for her to remember what had happened yesterday.

Yesterday, several missing nins from an organization she had previously worked for, had attacked her: Mai snorted to herself.

_'Serves them right for saying that women were meant to be in the kitchen.'_

If there was anything she hated, it was people underestimating her or women in general.

Still, she ended up using her Kekkei Genkai, and that itself took more than the average amount of chakra.

Mai knew that if someone attacked her, she would have made many fatal mistakes that would lead her demise.

_'What is this feeling...'_

Mai was sure there was nobody behind her a moment ago, till now.

I even took the small trail that is very hard to see for Kami's sake! To make it worse, the chakra seems very strong: This will be a tough fight. Sigh... let's see who it is.

"Are you Mai of the Hidden Mist?"

She had heard this line one too many times: most of time it ended up with her tired and grumpy.

"Indeed I am. Who are you and what is it you want."

As she said this, she slowly turned around. She slowly reached into her weapon pouch: pulling out her fan. Then she took a glance at the owner of the voice.

The said owner of the voice had...

_'Ginger hair and multiple piercings.'_

"I am Pain, I am God. My business with you is simple. I would like you to consider becoming a informant of for my organization, Akatsuki."

Then she took a good look at "Pain".

While her first thought of him was of interest rather than fear or awe, that thought of interest vanished quickly.

_'It can't be: those eyes... the Rinnegan.'_

She knew what those purple, ripple patterned eye were. Her master taught her all of his knowledge about the ninja world. He taught her what the 3 main doujutsu: Sharingan, Byagugan and Rinnegan, yet...

_He could taught me how to read..._

At this thought she scowled.

This is not the first time Mai have been offered the position as an informant for a organization. It was, however, the first time she heard someone call them self God.

Mai thought about it. She decided there was no way someone would say it seriously and be crazy.

_'Then again, Uchiha Itachi was the prodigy of his clan and one of the most promising shinobis. Everyone knows how that turned out.'_

Even if she did join this "Akatsuki" organization, she would have to hide her claustrophobia and most of all: her reading skills. Remembering the last time she was locked in.

It wasn't pretty, at all.

The entire hide out: or what remained of it: was smoldered with the smell of acid. That was probably the main reason of the attack yesterday.

Even if she did fight this "Pain", she would be left for dead.

"All right. I'm willing to listen. Say what you want quickly."

Through his face remains impassive, his Rinnegan seems to radiate irritation. For the very few times in 2 years, she felt very intimidated. It was a emotion that was thought to be long gone, it was still there.

Mai intended this to be the last time.

"You will listen carefully. I will tell what you need to know, and try to think of your answer quickly."

The hidden threat is very clear. Listen or else...

"I understand."

"Good, let's get started."

_'So much for my travels. Sorry master, I won't be able to continue your reputation as a person with no ties. This "Akatsuki" organization intrigues me. It wouldn't hurt to see what they are about, right?'_

It was the start of something that was beyond her imagination.

The ending was no fairy tale either.


	3. I Accept

This is my first time writing a fan fiction. I just thought that I should let everybody know that. If anyone thinks any one if out of character or any else is funny. I will try to fix it. :)

Anyways, I hope this story will be enjoyable for anyone that is reading this. :)

By the way, no Naruto canon characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto. I am just using his characters to expanded my imagination.

Let's start shall we?

* * *

><p>The unofficial story teller had opened her mouth...<p>

...and closed it.

Then repeated those two steps. Though the icing on the cake was her expression.

Her face had looked like she just ate a umeboshi.

Kiku though this was priceless, and was trying to suppress her snickers.

Mai either ignore the said sounds or had not heard her.

"And let go on to the next..."

She had successfully moved to another subject. Kiku wasn't letting her go that easily.

"Ehhhh...c'mon Nee-chan. It can't be that boring? Right."

Mai had forgotten how effective her Tell-Me-Because-I-am-Cute face is.

She had seen rich brats do this face on the few times she was assigned to take care of them,.

Her impression?

She had to suppress the strong urge to strangle their pathetic little faces. She had never said or acted on that thought.

_'Through I made it clear that I hate children when I was still alive.'_

This was one of her many of lies.

Mai thought that children were cute and family was important.

_'Looking at those families and couples reminded me of what could have been...'_

She quickly stopped that train of thought.

_'Wishful think will get me no where. Right now, I have my sister. I haven't seen Itachi yet, but I will see him._

_...is it wrong to feel like glomping someone adorable?'_

"It's VERY BORING. On top of it, it's 2 hours long. But if you want..."

Even thinking about narrating a monologue about pain and peace made her head hurt. Figuratively speaking.

"Okay..."

Kiku finally, thank kami, stops the extremely adorable face.

Mai clear her throat and trys to maintain a air of a ancient storyteller...

...and fails tremendously.

On top of it my sister starts laughing. The type of laughter that is infectious. Mai didn't laugh. Even smiling or grinning made her feel awkward, so she settled for a small "U".

_'The only times I have heard her laugh was when I made a complete fool out of myself to make her laugh.'_

Her imouto was very bright and cheerful girl. Even when she was beaten up or was mocked about her hair, she never stopped reaching out to people. To many people, it was hard to see whether her smile was sincere or not. Only her elder sister, Mai was always able to tell the difference.

Her smile was most beautiful, Mai decided. Was the times Mai was made the "model" for her surprisingly well formed flower wreathes. Other times when she put irises or other flowers in her hair. She teased endlessly about it when she went back to the orphanage. Kiku insisted that she doesn't have to take leave it on, but she ignores her and leaves the flowers in her hair.

_'Sure it was very embarrassing but it made Kiku happy. So it was definitely worth the trouble.'_

"Anyways, back to the conversation..."

* * *

><p>Pain had finished after what seemed liked to Mai, 2 hours.<p>

"Now that I have finished, what is your answer."

_'My answer...'_

_'I don't exactly have a choice in this matter.'_

Mai ignored the foreboding sense of doom.

"When do I start?"

His face doesn't change. Mai was known for having good control of her emotions. It another part of my "Emotionless Nuke-Nin" facade.

_'Che...this bastard puts my control to shame.'_

"You will arrive in the Hidden Rain Village in 3 days. I will contact you once you have arrived. Do not be late or God will strike you down." he says with a menacing, chilling voice. My natural "washboard"(courtesy of my former master) voice is a pin compared to his.

With that he disappears in a blur.

It was nothing unusual.

Shinobis are nothing but that are used for the "greater good" of the country. Tools that can be easily disposed of at any given time. Everybody learns that at the academy.

_'Then again, the other countries seem less insistent in drilling patriotism from a young age.'_

However the "Bloody Mist" differs to many of its' neighbors, those differences end there. All shinobis are tools. There is no peace, neither is there love. The hidden villages, in their race for survival, they tear apart many families, lovers and friends.

_'Now is not the time to be thinking about Kiku.'_

Why would that "Pain" call himself God? I understand that the Rinnegan is a legend, Mai herself thought it was merely a myth, created by bards to entertain their audience. Until today. The powers are a legendary. After all, the Sage of the Six Paths had that doujutsu, and was able to stop the endless wars and squabbles, thousands of years ago.

_'3 days...that is not much time.'_

Mai put some Chakra into my feet and jump. Even if Mai had learned to despise many joys of lie, she had always loved the wind. Though she was far more fond of mist and water but, she loved fond of wind as well. It made her weary heart lighter. It makes her forget about my sister, mother, master and everything.

Currently, everyone that she had loved, was now on the other side. Her heart quietly hope they are all waiting for her.

_'Until death comes, I will live my life with what to the best I can. It the least I can do to repay my sister for taking the killing blow for me.'_

It brought another doubt into her heart.

_'I wonder if everybody is waiting for me.'_

Somehow, dread and fear creeps into her mind and heart. Mai knew that she shouldn't be surprised if they turn her away.

_'After all I'm not a hero nor am I a good person.'_

She bitterly laughs at her hopes and buries her hope deep in her heart.

_'How naive I am, to think that my loved one would actually be proud of me.'_

Her instincts are currently telling her that someone is following.

Mai quickly reach for her fan/senbons and a kunai. She then jumps to the ground and quickly turn around.

_'This is getting really annoying. First, the eyes of the legends come outs, then I'm forced to join a criminal organization by some powerful nut job, and now some ruffians want to settle something that I did. I wonder if I did something to piss Kami off.'_

Despite her mental ranting and bitching, she shouts out in a voice that doesn't even give an inkling to her thoughts.

"Come out where ever you are. It's pointless to keep hiding."

Silence reigns.

Then, 5 men come out.

"Running of are you now, Jya-Jya uma. It dosen't suit you. Not so brave are you now."

The other four men snicker and start to walk closer.

_'Psstt...like I would be scared by some idiots who don't know how to keep their mouth shut. I punched the Toad Sage and that was because he was peeking into the public baths.'_

_'Though after I realized who I punched, I ran.'_

Mai settles into a fighting stance and flourished her fan and kunai.

I know I can't use the Hidden Mist Jutsu or my Kekkei Genkai. I still need enough Chakra to get to the rain country. It has been a while since I had a good Taijutsu brawl.

"You should have known that calling me short or proclaiming that woman are lesser than men is not wise."

Apparently they are stupider than she had suspected.

For they started to jeer and say that, Yes: she was short. Woman are lesser than men.

Mai decided that she deserved to relieve her stress.

_'This shouldn't take too long.'_

Mai dashed over. She quickly jumped on to the closest person and performed a scissor kick. The said person was slammed to the ground and was stunned. Mai picked up the man by the collar and swung him to the next closer person. They both were knocked. She gave them both a kick between the leg for good measure and jumped away from the 3 remaining men.

The remaining men where looking unsure and scared.

Mai, was now sporting a rather frightening smile and started to clean the blood off of her kunai with a leaf.

"You shouldn't have said that. I was planning on walking away but, I will show you the power of a Kunoichi."

With she dashed over to the remaining men, and the rest was another insignificant moment.

* * *

><p><em>'That took longer than I expected.'<em>

Now Mai was walking towards the Rain Villiage.

The ruffians, had decided to use Ninjutsu which had made her use her Kekkei Genkei, Futton.

She would have preferred to use conserve her chakra, but it finished the job.

_'I didn't kill those bastards, but know they are scarred for the rest of their life. Which is probably worse...'_

Mai had left them there, tied them and dumped them unceremoniously on the road.

_I really need a Omaori...'_

* * *

><p>Please don't flame me for the fight scene. It's actually my first time writing a fight scene, I don't think it's good.<p>

Anyways, I will explain the Japanese words...

1. Umeboshi: Pickled ume fruits common in Japan.

(I picked this beacuse of this... {.nocookie. space net/_cb20111008070050space/fairytail/images/ space thumb/0/00/Duble_Dried_Plume_Attack. spacejpg/639px-Duble_Dried_Plume_} make sure you take out of all the "spaces".)

2. Jya-jya Uma: An unmanageable girl.

3. Omamori: Japanese amulets. Basicly the Japanese version of a good luck charm.

Most of these I picked up from Wikepedia.

I hope that this chapter was satisfying. :D


	4. I AM NOT SHORT!

This is my first time writing a fan fiction. I just thought that I should let everybody know that. If anyone thinks any one if out of character or any else is funny. I will try to fix it. :)

Anyways, I hope this story will be enjoyable for anyone that is reading this. :)

By the way, no Naruto canon characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto. I am just using his characters to expanded my imagination.

Let's start shall we?

* * *

><p>Kiku was completely entraced by my story.<p>

"Nee-Chan you totally kicked butt!"

Her face is one of childish glee and was pumping her fist into the air. Mai saw her face and her heart melted. Despite the fact that she was still quite unfamiliar with identifying her emotions, she knew this warming and comforting emotion.

_I feel so..._

_...happy._

It was a long time since she had felt this particular emotion.

Mai was someone that once had a family. Through she lost her foster mother and her sister, she never regretted knowing the comfort of having a family. Those times were one of the few times that she smiled.

Before that meeting of fate with her foster mother, Shirayama Fuji, Mai and her sister was scorned and mocked by the other students and orphans. Through they all soon learned that if one valued any of their valuable body parts, they should never...

1. Hit or mock her sister.

2. Proclaim that she was weaker than boys.

Through her violence and temper made her more of an outcast than ever.

Through the academy teachers encouraged "the survival of the fit", they never gave her encouragement nor did anyone tell her that they were proud of her.

Until her mother.

Her mother gave her love and joy. Through she was stoic woman, she loved the two sisters as her own. There were many time that she said many encouraging words. One of these something that Mai would hear only once in her life. Those words gave her hope in the darkest times.

Through the woman herself never realized the ripple effect of her words.

* * *

><p>"Mother, I'm never going to get this."<p>

Mai was trying to master a new water technique.

It was rather simple: all she had to was hit the target with a jutsu: that reminded the girl of the times when she ate watermelons and spat out the seeds at a rapid speed at some unfortunate bystanders.

It would have been easier if Mai was patient had actually tried to aim at the targets, rather than firing the jutsu randomly.

Fuji turned to look at the frustrated girl: with a exasperated yet amused face.

"That is what you said all the other times."

Which was true. The girl had said it many times. My mother was stern woman.

_I really owe a lot to her._

She would never let me or my sister eat or rest until I have mastered the technique. She expected the only the best. For her strictness, she made up for it with her made it very clear to us that she loved us like her very own.

_There was one thing that she told us constantly..._

'...keep together, and never let your bond break.'

_How I have failed.._.

"Until you finish this technique, you are not getting any dinner."

This made Mai finish up the technique a lot faster. By the time she had finished, it was nightfall. The mist covered the moon, and if there were any foreigners, they were have said it was eerie.

But we are not here to talk about the charms of the Hidden Villiage in the Mist.

Mai was completely exhausted and was starting to nod off. Fujis' mouth curved slightly and shook her head in a amused manner.

Fuji carried the short girl and carried her princess style. She started to run to get home.

_I feel so...happy._

Before Mai entered into the dreamland, the grayed eye woman said something that stuck to our heroine for the rest of her life.

"Mai, I am proud to be your mother."

* * *

><p>"Can we get on with the story. You are spacing out again."<p>

Kiku looks very annoyed.

'If I were her, I probably would have killed the person spacing out...'

_Mai quickly decided that she need to get rid of her old habits._

'Really quickly.'

"Where were we..."

The green-eyed beauty sighs and mutters something that suspiciously sounded like "older sisters and their memory loss."

Then she grinned.

"When you totally kicked the guys butt."

I was only 23 when I died. So am I not that old.

Mai decide to ignore that she said and continue on with the her life story.

"Ahh, yes. It was 3 days later that I arrived at the Hidden Rain village..."

* * *

><p>The rain finally started to slow down.<p>

No wonder it is called the Rain village.

True to its name, it rains for 95% of the time.

Mai ignored the rain soaking her clothes and hair, and walked to the gates to the Rain villiage.

_I like water, but not to this point._

_Through right now it is twilight, the rain seems to enhance the setting sun._

The buildings are very different from the other villages.

If the tall skyscrapers are any indication, this village, despite it being small, seems be highly organized. What has puzzled me for the last 2 days is the self-proclaimed 'God' Pain. The last time I heard of the Hidden Villiage in the Rain, Hanzo was its' unofficial leader.

So who exactly is this Pain figure, if he calls himself God, that means...

"Please state your business here."

Mais' reverie is stopped by some Rain shinobis. She quickly states her business.

"I am here to meet Pain."

The rain shinobis look at each other and start to communicate. Then one takes off.

Probably to report.

The other man gestures to me.

"Please come this way."

Paranoia kicks in. She was usually the one using this phrase to rid of people. Through she was tempted to refuse: she remembered that her mission wasn't assassination, so she begrudgingly follow.

_Their security is impressive..._

This country's security is thorough comparing to the other villages. If her mission were to infiltrate here, her head would be taken as a trophy. The guards take Mais' ninja pouch but they inform her that they will give it back once, "God's Angel" has come.

_This is far too tedious. Whoever this God's angel is better come._

Then the strangest thing in my raging sixteens years happen.

Paper, millions of origamis starts to fly towards my direction. At first there is just masses of paper but the paper slowly starts to take shape. By now a woman. th e shape is distinctively a womans'.

_Paper ninjutsu?_

At first, it was a blur of white and hundreds of paper rustling. Then the colors start to seep in, and the rustling gradualy dies down.

The guards quickly bow down to this woman.

"Lady Angel."

_Ahh, so this is "God's Angel"._

Whoever this woman is, she must be important and powerful enough to be respected to be called by such a name.

"Are you Mai?"

Her voice is very monotone but not unpleasant. I take a close look at her. Her appearance is what a lot of people call beautiful. A large white flower is her hair. Mai personally thought that any flowers in hair looks ridiculous, but in this case, is seems to match her.

_A black cloak with scarlet clouds..."Pain" and her must be connected to each other, but how..._

She straightens to her short statue and masks her surprise.

"Yes, I am. I was told that Pain would be here."

The blue haired woman, looks at her with blank eyes.

"Unfortunately he has some business to attend to. I will be taking his place. You will be addressing him as Leader-sama from now on."

"Of course."

Konan points her hand toward 2 tall sky scrapers.

"Please come this way."

The guards handed over her pouch back, which made Mai immensely glad. Thankfully the woman did not turn in paper, and started to walk. Mai quickly follow her. There is no small talk, for which Mai was secretly relieved.

_I was never one for small talk, and got easily annoyed at people who rattle their voices off_.

Instead 'Angel' fills me on what I am supposed to do, and not. It is very simple and that is how Mai like things to be. Nothing unnecessary is said. They arrive at their destination, and stop at the tallest tower. It has fours human ,with wire going through their faces, on each side. One face has a tongue sticking out. Instead of stopping at the large towers, the woman walks toward the smaller tower next to it. "Angel" forms some handseals and a door opens.

_W-w-what is this place..._

The scene that shocked Mai was a large room. It is dark and gives her an eerie and uneasy feeling. They go down the hallway until they reach a room. It is rather sparse but there are a few windows in which I can see the cloudy sky.

It probably would have ended in disaster if there weren't any.

"Here is your room. You'll be supervised for one month."

_The typical action. I'm used to this._

"I understand, and my supervisor is..."

She turns towards me and I see a flicker of sympathy in her eyes. It disappears as quickly as it came. Despair seeps into me. Whoever this person is must be someone to be greatly feared...

"Uchiha Itachi."

Mai swore that her heart stopped for a moment.

_Nani! The man who had killed his clan single handedly..._

"I take it that you are Mai."

A new voices enters a scene. Mai slowly turns around, praying to Kami that the man that just arrived is not Uchiha Itachi. She sees the man, and is unpleasantly surprised to see that he's very attractive. His chin lengthen hair frames his face, while the rest is tied in a low ponytail.

I believe some people may call him feminine because of this but, it only enhances his looks.

He has two lines that go underneath his eyes. His face however, at the moment, is impassive. I have to admit that this man is very attractive. He probably has women crawling at this feet.

_I will not be like the other woman I will not be like the other woman I will not be like the other woman..._

She quickly toned down her blush and with a voice that masks her embarrassment, she says...

"Yes, I am."

Right now, She started to hope with all my luck, it is not much at all, that this man is not Uchiha Itachi.

But to no avail...

"I was expectin Mai to be of a taller statue."

Mai quickly gains a tick mark on her forehead.

_What a arrogant man. I must not kill him, if I want to live..._

Konan slowly looks at the fuming woman and the impassive man.

"Mai, this is Uchiha Itachi."

"!"

_She imagined herself grabbing her hair, and screaming to the heavens._

Why is it that all men are assholes.


	5. I'm sorry

_**Naruto and any other characters that do appear in the Manga series belong to Mashashi Kishimoto. I am just borrowing them.**_

_**Mai and Kiku are my original characters.**_

_"Stupid bastard." Thoughts are in Italics._

* * *

><p>Kiku had snorted when Mai had finished that particular comment, from the Uchiha.<p>

"Nee-chan you are worse than Mom when she's moody."

_She had to say that out loud?_

Mai hated it that she had to acknowledge the fact that: she had inherited her mothers' bad temper and her tendency to be insulted about the strength of women. Her mother was raised as the heiress of the Terumi clan, so that may have explained her pride as a kunoichi.

Through her mother, Ren Terumi was not only to blame.

Kiku had taken an far too innocent expression to not be scheming.

"Let me guess: Since he called you short, in one of the most polite ways: You were pissed off at him for a long time."

_You know me far too well, my dear sister. _

At this point, she could only give a nervous laugh and a anime sized sweatdrop. Through her thought process had lead her to this question...

"How do you have so much time on your hand?"

Kiku stiffened and flushed a deep an impressive shade of red.

"Believe me, when you die at the age of 9, you really don't have anything to do so..."

The woman stumbled forward and landed on her face. She quickly lifted her face to bark at her sister.

"You were stalking me THAT WHOLE TIME!"

* * *

><p><em>This is way too much fun.<em>

She knew that sister may have an unbreakable mask of indifference, but it was slowly starting to peel off. Her reaction was priceless when she was told that her little sister was "stalking" her.

Kiku have been here and there, checking out what was happening to the world and seeking the one they had called 'Uzumaki Naruto'. He was definitely going to change the world and she was so glad that the young man was able to put her sisters' soul at peace. Through she had went to touring to many sights, she had stayed by her sisters' side most of the time.

_I may have been young at the time of my death, but I wasn't as ignorant as my sister and everybody else thought I was. _

She knew that her angry and heart broken sister was going to something very very stupid when Kiku had passed on. In her last moments on that cold ground, Kiku had told her to live: For her share.

It had worked.

During her lifetime, Mai was extremely miserable. Many people thought that she was a woman without a heart but that was not the case. Kiku had to admit that her sister was heartless and cruel at times, but deep down she was afraid. To erase that fear, she hide behind a mask. A mask that soon became one of her favorites. It hide her heart aches and insecurities from prying eyes. In this way, she had false security.

Kiku was pleasantly surprised when her sister was acting flustered in front of that Uchiha.

I_ am seriously going to clobber that guy._

He just had to break her spirit didn't he? He just had to tell her that he saw her as nothing else but a tool: All for the sake of his brother. Mai had done what any other sane woman would have done.

She ignored him. When Itachi had the gall to actually ask her about her feelings, she spat many most hateful words but there was one that had struck the undead woman her being.

_"Why should I care if you live or die." _

It was no surprise that when she had first arrived, she was taken to the healing springs. When she first saw her younger sister, her face was one of complete horror and guilt. Kiku had stayed by the broken womans' side and had tried to make her laugh like the old times, but she didn't even smile. In fact, everytime Kiku reached to comfort or hug her, Mai had flinched, through it was obvious that the gray eyed woman did not find it unpleasant not frightening. It was unsettling and heart breaking to see an once independent woman, become a shadow of what she was.

_Her mind was on that DAMN MAN!_

Kiku wasn't sure how long she had stayed, since time did not exist in the after life: Mai had disappeared. Instead, a completely different person came in her place. When the man had appeared, she had freaked out by this, but then she remembered something similar happening to the kind brown haired man and rather wild white haired man. Something to do with that disgusting snake sage.

The poor unfortunate man had no idea what the hell was going on. After Kiku actually got him to speak like a 10 year old, He told her that before his arrival, he had seen someone with a cloak and snake like features and a man with a with a three tome for holes, purple mask before he came here.

That man was actually nice, but he had to move on to see his family: Kiku was left on her own. She had considered about going down to see the war, but she decided that she had seen enough bloodshed. It took a while, but Mai had returned...with another woman? Both women looked weary yet peaceful.

_That was one weird experience._

Ever since than Mai had started to heal. She start to become the strong willed and kind woman that I have looked up to ever since I can remember. Speaking of which...

"What exactly happened when you were gone?"

Mai flinched, which made Kiku immediately regretted asking the question.

"Perhaps I should tell the story this time, Mai."

Her companion had said with voice with a twinge of pity. Ever since her arrival, I could tell that this woman was reserved yet had a kind heart. Listening to her storied of the rainy country was very entertaining. Speaking of which, she had not given her name.

"What's your name?"

She turned towards me and studied me for a few moments. It was not too uncomfortable, even if it seemed that she was not going to give her name. Then the corners of her mouth turned up slightly.

"Konan."

* * *

><p>We were winning...sadly.<p>

I shall explain from the beginning.

Yakushi Kabuto, Orochimarus' former henchmen had used the most vile and corrupt technique to summon the souls of the dead, to fight the 4th world war. This technique makes the summoned souls puppets of the summoner and the summoner can eliminate everything about that person's humanity. I am not aware of the reason that the leader of the Akatsuki had decided to ally with him.

Mai and I were one of the many "Edo Tenseis."

After a meeting that stirred up many memories that I had of hatred, spite and most of all: Failure. We are sent along with a few other "famous" ninjas against attacks against on of the surprise squad.

"Konan, how did you die?"

At the moment we are running into towards where chaos and death is rampaging.

"I fought against Madara Uchiha over the Rinnegan. He underestimated me greatly and it cost him his left eye. I used my ultimate techinique but he survived. He put me under a genjutsu forcing me to reveal the resting place of the Rinnegan and Nagato."

"I was wondering about his left eye..."

"What about you?"

Mai took a few moments before answering.

"I accepted a suicide misson: Infiltrate Konoha. I was stopped 5 miles before Konoha's gate, by Uzumaki Naruto. That brat has a way of changing people by just talking to him."

We both exchange a small smile of hope. That boy: He is definitely the chosen one in Jiraiya's prophecy. He will bring a stop to this war. With his guts and love for his friends, it is possible. Not to mention that he quite a formidable force.

"I see that he changed you too."

She smiles. I admit that her smile is quite lovely on her, she should smile more often. It makes her look...like her age. While we were both alive, she looked ancient. As if through she was an adult in a teenagers' body.

"Indeed."

Both our attention is pulled away from a certain orange clad, blue eyed boy to the group of ninja before us.

Before we have any reactions of any sort, We are both making hand seals and can not stop. This can not end well.

I feel the familiar feeling of wings on my back.

"Shikigami no Mai"

...and that is how we are standing in a pile of shredded and steamed human carcasses, and we are still winning.

_Enough is enough._

"Now, listen very carefully. If you want to stop me, use liquids that is very dense. It will make me immobile. For example, oil."

Mai seems to be extremely peeved. I wouldn't blame her for feeling like this.

...and the situation had not changed.

We were going to win until something, or someone changed the tides of the battle.

As if through our prayers went answered, one of the most powerful ninja ever produced arrives among the chaos and carcasses.

Uchiha Itachi.

"I had hoped that we would meet in a more...peaceful environment."

Konan did not seemed to be surprised.

"Uchiha Itachi...you know what you must do."

Mai seems to have lost her voice and had started to tremble slightly.

_What exactly had happened between these two. _

The battle was a blur, even now.

I had tried to get him with my paper ninjutsu, but He surrounded himself with...

_ "Armor"?_

I presume this is another ability that the Magekyou Sharingan grants along with "Amaterasu." Mai tries to melt him with her blood line limit. To both of our surprise, the armor starts to melt. This is not good.

Before Mai had melted more of the armor, we were both sealed. I was sealed by the "normal" way. Mai was...

_How was she sealed?_

* * *

><p>"I will take over now."<p>

A rough voice rings out after the small pause.

Both Konan and Kiku were about to protest, but quieted down when Mai had sent them a hard glare.

_I know that continuing is going to open many old wounds, but in order to heal, I have to say it out loud._

She cleared her throat and proceeded to countinue the story.

"As she was saying..."

* * *

><p>Konan and the rest of the ninjas were sealed by the other ninjas still alive.<p>

_I was being controlled so they better think of something fast before..._

STAB!

Suddenly, Mai felt as is through her body was burning and felt a steady pulling at her midsection.

She looks down and sees the source of her pain.

_What the..._

"Itachi."

Mai knew that he had died hating her, and had lost his trust in her forever.

_I don't have much time._

She has only ever these two words to her beloved sister.

"I'm sorry."

She lifts her chin, to examine his reaction. He remains silent and his face showing not a pint of emotion, through he seems curious.

"I'm sorry for not realizing the truth sooner. After all the time we worked together, I never realized that you are the most selfless man I have ever meet."

_I can't say all those fancy and beautiful words. I'm no poet. I can't even read and I am claustrophobic_.

Mai knew all a lot of love stories and fairy tails, about how the prince rescues the princess. Her sisters had always loved these stories, but Mai had always found them to be irrational and foolish. If she were to compare herself to a story:The street rat loved the prince and the street rat was too blind to see that the prince loved her back.

"The truth was...I was afraid of losing you. I lost everyone I cared about in my life. I knew you were going to disappear like everybody else, so I tried to keep you close for as long as I can. I failed. There are only two..."ehem"...statements that I want to say."

_I have to say this. If I leave this life, without saying these feelings. I will regret it forever._

Mais' vision was starting to darken and the pulling grew stronger.

"You always had my heart, from the very first day."

Mais' world was starting to be surrounded by the empty endless darkness. A tear drop dribble down her bloodied dirty face.

_I wish I can hold him in my arms._

"...I love you."

She knew that she threw all her walls and a flood of despair and fear pounds into her heart. She wasn't like other woman, she didn't know what she was supposed to say.

She also wanted to know if what Uchiha Madara had said about him was a lie or truth.

Mai is slowly losing sight of Itachi.

"Mai..."

Her hearts thumps a little bit faster at his voice.

_His voice is still soft and low as I remember. _

Even now; Mai can see the glow of his eyes, shining a eerie red against a black backdrop.

Mai hears two words that confirmed that love, while it brings many sorrows and coldness: it also brings hope and warmth to many hearts.

"Thank you."

With his face: emotionless as always, but his eyes said a different story.

Her world is shrouded by the endless darkness.

_I guess it was the truth._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Yeah, I know that Konan is not resurrected along with the other ninjas: She is one of my favorite characters in the Naruto series. So, I hope nobody minds that I put her in here too.<em>**

**_I am so sorry for the long update. :(_**

**_I hope everyone who is reading this is enjoying it._**

**_Any critiques are welcome. Harsh or Mellow._**


	6. The Truth

_**Naruto and any other characters that do appear in the Manga series belong to Mashashi Kishimoto. I am just borrowing them.**_

_**Mai and Kiku are my original characters.**_

_"Stupid bastard." Thoughts are in Italics._

* * *

><p>Mai had finished telling their little adventure as the living dead. Though Mai was still seething at the fact that she possibly had been violated: she was also flustered at his answer.<p>

* * *

><p><em>"Thank you."<em>

* * *

><p>Mai had no experience with men, so she was confused but happy.<p>

"I had not idea that he thought of me that way..."

To this...Konan seemed

...amused?

To top it off, Kiku looked she was going die laughing.

"Pffffftttt... you really had no idea did you?"

Sadly, her glare had no effect, since the said 'hopeless and lovestruck' woman cheeks matched quite perfectly with her eyes.

"...shut up."

Thanks to her second trip to the living, she wasn't oblivious as she had been when she was alive.

Now that Mai is officially dead, she saw clearly how this infuriating man, Uchiha Itachi, did not deserve what "fate" handed to him.

_I don't think I will understand an inkling of his sufferings and sorrows._

She wasn't a stranger to sorrow and broken hearts. She knew what it means to lose your loved ones, but to be the one to end their life for 'the sake of the village.

Though He has been slandered and made a victim for the "sake of the village." This was one of the reasons, that Mai had left the village.

_He is a hero...and always will be._

Even before she had been informed about his sacrifice, she had always admired Uchiha Itachi. At first he had infuriated her to no ends, but he had crept into her heart like a shadow. Mai had knew that Itachi was hiding some secret but 'that' was far more than she had imagined.

_I'm not princess and never want to be, street rat or "the scary/freaky old lady" is far more to my tastes._

"Nee-chan?..."

_What is happening to me! I need to concentrating with my storytelling rather than think about an dark warrior with bleeding eyes. With that handsome nose, his body na..._

_NO! Bad Mai._

Quickly grabbing a handful of tissues(That suddenly appeared out of no where and had the smooth yet grainy texture of paper) and tried and failed, to stop the oncoming nose bleed.

"Yeah?"

Her face crinkles, and her eyes seems rather...

_...worried?_

Kiku shook her head and gave a small grin.

"I think that you should rest a bit. I will come back tomorrow. Okay?"

Mai opened her mouth to protest. She suddenly saw myself falling over the cliff with glowing eyes, and her dear innocent and sane little sister cackling.

_The ground is coming way too close..._

She gulped at the image and tried to smile, more like grimace, despite the sudden lump in her throat.

"Sure."

_That was NOT a SQUEAK!_

"See you soon."

Kiku smiled and with a wave she was gone. Humming some happy song, which Mai had no idea why people make stupid happy sounds, and started to skip toward the ocean.

_I have always wanted to go back and be a child again..._

Mai was quickly reminded of the tears and her loved ones that she had lost.

_...than again. No._

"Your sister is very kind."

Konan said as she were stating a fact, which she was. Through I didn't get along with many of the members of the Akatsuki, though Deidara and Hidan were on the top of the list. She was one of the few that I did consider my acquaintances. Mai respected that woman for her power and most of all, being in a group that was classified as insane males. After all, it seems that she had also loved someone.

Mai wasn't too oblivious to what other had thought of her. She scared a lot of kids and a adults a like in her 23 years.

_ Is that why Itachi was trying to make me smile? _

Though it succeeded in making her, trying to literally wipe that invisible smirk off his face.

_I had pushed him, far far way. I didn't even say goodbye. I pushed him away and it was too late. In the end, my fear of him saying goodbye, came to a reality sooner than it would have became. Instead of fate, I pushed him out. The irony._

Trying to get rid of the "sand" that came in her eye, She remembered when that asshole told her that day.

"It is alright to cry."

I forgot about Konan sitting next to me.

"No, it's not alright to cry."

Konan looks at the emotional woman worriedly, but deciding to ignore the other womans' efforts to keep her emotions at bay.

"You are far kinder than I expected."

Mai decided not say to say anything, for the fear of her voice betraying me.

"Through I am curious as if too why you had an far away look."

* * *

><p>Mai was definitely not as she seemed. Uchiha Itachi was a living example of this phrase.<p>

When Konan had meet her for the first time. The striped haired teen looked at my paper ninjutsu with surprise but quickly schooled her face.

From the files I had read, she was 16 years old. So young, yet she already had bags underneath her eyes and had a short jagged scar on her right cheek.. She looks rather tired and looking at me wearily. Konan notice sthat her weapon pouch is missing.

I ask her the obvious question.

"Are you Mai"

She doesn't look at me like it's obvious and answers very simply.

"Yes I am. I was told that Pain would be here."

Her voice sounds rough, not like her meager 16 years. Konan suddenly understood one of her nicknames, "The Washing Board".

Over all it seemed that her emotions were gone or hidden very deeply.

_ Another tool._

Through out the time the lot of us were breathing, we quickly learned that she had quite a short temper, through she had a far better control of it then the infamous blonde bomber

She was quiet, rather like Itachi. They both had a couple of familar tastes and personality. They liked to stare at the rainy scenery and loved their dango.

_She talked a lot more than him though._

Through their powers differed, his country being the Fire nation, and her the Water Nation, and many more differences.

Through many couldn't tell about her rough affection for the prodigy, she loved him. It was obvious. She rather reminded me of myself and Yahiko. I am curious about the 2 weeks that she was gone.

_I still remember Madara telling in his arrogant voice, when I asked where she was._

"She won't be coming back."

Konan felt anger and sorrow at those words.

It was only a few weeks later that Nagato and Konan were sent to capture the nine tails.

It ended with Nagato sacrificing his life, she quitting Akatsuki and offering Rain's alligance to him, Uzumaki Naruto.

She too, joined her lover and friend in the afterlife, after the battle with Uchiha Madara and failed to stop him from defiling Nagatos' body.

Konan knew that she had struck a painfull memory and intended for her to talk about it. Mai was still healing her heart and spirit.

"Mai, I was wondering if you can tell me about your time while you were gone."

It was obvious when she stiffened and proceeded to lay back down on the sand. She closed her eyes and stayed like that for a few minutes. Konan thought that she was going to stay silent but then...

"I think that you should sit down, it is a long story."

Konan sat down on the warm sand and waited. she looked over at her, and she was...

_...crying._

Is was the first time she had seen the woman cry and hoped that it was the last.

Mais' voice was cracking and hoarsely whispered..

"It was after Itachi died..."

* * *

><p>Mai had many taboos that she swore she would never break, and she was currently facing one of those said 'taboos'.<p>

_There was no way I was going to cry for that bastard. Hell no. After all he was the one who told me that I was in-his-words,_

_ "A simple tool which can tossed aside at any given time."_

If he wasn't dead, Mai would have killed him herself.

_ I would have gouged out his eyes, casterize him, drag him across the hallways of the hide out, blow him up and toss his remain into the ocean._

She did want to do all of that, but she knew that the plan would never take place. Especially step one. Even if Mai did act on step one, he would have killed and cremated her. She hated to admit it but it was hard to stay angry at him.

_...how pathetic._

"I always thought you were one for sulking."

Tobi, no, Uchiha Madara, was revealed to be the "true" leader a couple of weeks back. It is rather clever. After all, who would suspect the happy-go-lucky idiot, is actually the legendary Uchiha Madara, one of the founder of the strongest village in the elemental countries.

_Why are all the remainng Uchiha invovled somehow? _

This was the first time meeting the Uchiha Madara, in person. He made a worse impression on her, than the other Uchiha. The second oldest Uchiha.

Keeping her anger in check. She stood still for a moment.

"Is that how greet your superior."

He has an arrogant tone, while Itachi did not arrogance rather he had pride. Both of their ego are sadly based on facts rather than fiction. Mentally shaking her head to rid of stupid thoughts, Mai turn around and face him,with a typical scowl.

"What is it you want."

Little did Mai know this little visit would turn her thoughts far more turmoil than before.

* * *

><p>The woman actually held in her emotions. She quietly listened and kept her head down. It was entertaining to see Mei Terumi's niece hold in her sorrow, when he proceeded to tell her my descendants' pathetic life story. To this day, it never ceased to amaze him in what love can do.<p>

Love.

Such a bipolar strength. His mood slightly sours. He can't help but think of the fiery and kind wife. Madara would never admit it but he loved her, Seiryuu Izayoi. He decided to drop the bomb and stop the uncomfortable heart ache. He can deal with the sorrow afterwards.

"He was in love with you."

Her body language changed. Her back straighten, clenched her fist tighter and she lifted her head. Instead of amazement, there was rage and...denial.

"You're lying."

Ah, so she did love him. That explained why she went to the hide out, stood in the rain and stared at the spot where his body had been. He mentally shook his head and ignored the little voice that suspiciously sounded like his late wife, telling him this was not right.

"There is no way that asshole would love me. He doesn't even have emotions. He is someone that uses tools and tosses them aside for his own use. Even if you are telling the truth, he only loved his brother. I know understand why he would do that for the sake of his brother, but apart from that, I do not understand him. At ALL!"

She was shaking, and oh-so-desperately trying to hold in her sorrow. Her eyes, wide and wild, looking like an cornered animal. Denial. She knows it was the truth. He can tell. He hasn't been living for one hundred years just plotting. It is in her eyes, denial.

"You know the truth. Should I list the proof of how much he loved you."

She shook her head.

Yes?

She wants it the hard way. This should be fun.

"Why do you think he taunted you. So you wouldn't stop feeling, and for his own amusement."

She opened her mouth, but he decided to ignore her and keep crushing her fragile heart.

"He wasn't the same. I have an inkling of what you did, but I will not divulge in your stupidity. Why else would he leave one of his possessions with you."

Her shoulders slumped.

"He was not a man of many words. You know that do you not?"

She crossed her arms. Her entire being screamed guilt and defeat.

"Pathetic. I thought that a woman of your sort would have known. It seems your reputation were all words of witless multitudes."

Her jaws tightened and clutched her arms tighter. As if through she was trying to hold in her sorrow and her...

...tears. I laughed. Not a chuckle, but a full blown laugh that echoed around the room. It seems that "The Ice Bitch of the Mist" was not as she seemed. Still, she did not give a sound. How interesting. Her reputation is not all words of air.

He strided toward the door and was able to leave, when a hoarse voice called out to him.

"I have one request."

A request? As far as I remember, the woman was known for not asking for anything.

"What is that."

She took a deep breath and asked...

"I would like to have some solitude for a week."

Ridiculous, who would grant that wish. She narrowed her eyes.

"I will make up for the lost time."

The answer is no. As he was going to say that, the little voice got louder.

"What the hell Bigfoot. At least give her the one week, you idiot. How were you like when..."

I shut the little voice before it said anything to amplify the guilt that I did "not" have. Besides, her useful days had come to an end.

"One week."

* * *

><p><em>I never thought that He would agree to it.<em>

Mai had expected him to call her names and flatly reject my offer.

_The bastard still has a heart._

She sighed and took a look around me. It was beautiful.

She toke in a deep breath and felt her body relax. The ocean never cease to amaze and calm her. She missed the mist and moisture that always cover her home. The sun rise was glorious. A golden ball of light was rising and the endless sky behind were filled with shimmering gold.

It was really gorgeous. Even if the heavy and dull ache never ceased.

The tears came back and Mai chuckled bitterly.

_The irony._

Mai had tried so hard not to push him away, and tried to keep him close. Her mind told her heart not to trust him, The heart, on the other hand, told her to give love another try. It hurt, but she didn't regret it.

_Why is it that love leads to broken hearts and water that trickles through the eye out of no where._

In her guts, she knew that she will be joining him soon. It is only a matter of time before she is killed.

_My useful days had arrived at the end. The rough journey has come to an end. _

The least she can hope is that her death will have her pride intact.

_Pathetic._

Stopping the train of thought, she took off her shoes and robe. She did not part with her weapon pouch, fish net tube and tight pants. Focusing some Chakra on her feet, she ran out towards the ocean. Trying to forget about her messed up life. The water feels cool to her feet as it splashes as she keeps running. The wind in my face. I smiled.

_It's not too bad._

* * *

><p>"...Mai."<p>

Mai felt myself coming out of my memories and blinked. Again.

Konan was standing up and greeted my sister.

Kiku was there smiling and holding out her hand.

"Can we start?"

She stare at the out streched hand and felt her heart lighten a small bit.

"Of course."

Her little always had a beautiful smile. The one where everyone can't help but smile too.

Her reverie is broken, again, when I heard some squealing.

_No way, Konan does not..._

"You smiled."

Konan herself, was smiling softly as well.

Mai quickly covered her lower face and try to put that offending "U" out of her face.

"No, no. Don't stop smiling. It's really pretty."

Kiku yanked down the hand covering her mouth, and grabbed her cheeks and pulled them up.

Pretty huh. I guess I should start making it a habit.

"Shall me start?"

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter I will start writing the story. :)<strong>

**Seiryuu Izayoi is not my character, this character belongs to Miisu on deviant art. :)**

**The character summary of Izayoi. She is the wife of Uchiha Madara. She is good at taijutsu and water ninjutsu. They first met during the construction of Konoha.**

**I hope you liked this chapter.**

**See you in the next update. :) **


	7. I Promise

_**Naruto and any other characters that do appear in the Manga series belong to Mashashi Kishimoto. I am just borrowing them.**_

_**Mai and Kiku are my original characters.**_

_"Stupid bastard." Thoughts are in Italics._

* * *

><p>Kiku was happy.<p>

The reason behind for her immense joy?

Mai smiled.

It was rare, considering the fact that: Mai was known for her blank stare and a frown that had marred her face in her three and twenty years. Through it was small, it was a lot more than her solemn sister had shown. It also seemed to make Mai younger and soften the harsh lines that was marked on her face.

The said gray eyed womans' cheeks were tinged with a slight peachy color and quickly move on to a different subject.

If one looked carefully, it wasn't too hard to miss how radiant it made the young woman.

"Shall we start?"

The young woman was still smiling.

This small success had lifted the green eye girls' spirit and the said girl, was currently bouncing and skipping around the story teller.

Even Konan, a woman who was sober and excellent at hiding her emotions, had a modest yet genuine smile.

Mai had sighed and stared toward the endless azure ocean. It was subtle yet, at the same time, glaringly obvious to see that it was difficult for her to vocalize about her thoughts.

Then she started to tell her life story.

"After Itachi called me..."

Mais' cheeks reddened and unintentionally pouted, to which the reserved woman smiled and the energetic girl snickered.

"Short..."

* * *

><p>Standing in the room with a mass murder and a woman who probably uses her paper ninjutsu to kill: Mai wonders if she did something that the Gods found humorous and had decided that she was now their entertainment.<p>

Uchiha Itachi had called her short and mocked her. It also didn't help that the man was undeniably attractive and made Mai warm and very confused. This man had made his way into her "fantasize-about-killing-in-the-most-painful-way-possible" list. Through the lists' name will in time, slowly changed and was titled the exact opposite of its' current name.

_GOD DAMN IT! I really want to kill that man... _

In the small room, the silence was quickly turning uncomfortable and awkward.

Konan slowly looked between the fuming woman and the impassive man, and decided the safest course of action.

Her hands quickly formed in to 'ram'.

"I take my leave. Uchiha, I trust that you will keep watch over her."

Itachi didn't change his expression nor give any indication that he heard the blue haired woman, other than a small nod.

Even before he had nodded, 'Gods' angel' had disappeared in a swirl of papers.

This now left a calmer 16 year old woman and a emotionless 16 year old.

Mai scowled and decided she had enough for one day.

"Where are you going."

She stopped walking, and turned her head.

"Up to the roof, Uchiha. I had enough for one day,"

With that she stalked out of the room and slammed the door.

Itachi stood still for a moment before he gave out a small smirk.

_'She will come back.'_

Itachi waited for a few minutes, before the door slammed open.

The womans' face suggested that she rather die than to be here, and her posture screamed irritated.

'Uchiha, tell me the direction to the roof.'

Itachi then decided that he would humor her a lot more from now.

"It's up."

The woman face changed from embarrassed to annoyed in a matter of seconds.

"I know that idi..."

She decided that calling him that would be begging him to kill her.

_I am not going to die because of a moment of stupidity._

"Uchiha. I'm asking which way, since this building is like a maze."

Itachi just sighed and strolled toward the door.

He stopped before her and

"Since you are hopeless case. I'll show you the way."

Mai had to curb a sudden desire to strangle someones' neck.

She glared at the dark haired man and spat out.

"Just to remind you Uchiha, this is the last time I will ever ask for directions."

Itachi walked out the door, and Mai swore she saw a smirk.

* * *

><p>Mai had to admit that the view was different but never the less, impressive.<p>

On this floor there is also an electric pole's on the floor. Inside is rather dark, two members share a floor. There were about Thirty to thirty five floors.

The view showed many of this countrys' unique buildings, and Mai could see no end to those skyscrapers. The sun had set a long time before, and the moon hid behind the rain clouds this night. The light drizzling rain seemed to soften the gritty textures of the buildings.

Mai was quickly reminded that she was not alone, enjoying the light rain.

She scowled.

_'The view could have been better if Uchiha wasn't here."_

Mai had asked him to leave sometime before, but he ignored her demand. He was now sitting next to her, silently watching the rain and the view. Mai was tempted to leave, but she was no coward. She had never thought that silence would be against her, but then again she was sure that this week was the strangest in her life.

She would never say it out loud but she missed her home: Kiri-gakure-no-Sato. The salty air, the crash of the waves and the mist that constantly covered that area.

"I was under the impression that you hated the villiage of the Hidden Mist."

Mai wasn't able to mask her surprise and glared at her unwelcome vistor.

"I do hate that place. Who told you that."

Itachi chuckled and softly spoke.

"You just said that you missed it."

Mai was able to resist the urge to bang her head on something hard. She 'hmphed' and turned toward the rain and skyscarpers.

"I'm sure you miss Konoha too."

Itachi facial expression had not changed, but Mai knew that she had crossed a line.

_'Oh uh...' _

"Through I am curious to what exactly made you abhor your village."

Mai was expecting a change of subject, but not the question. She wasn't too sure what the word 'abhor' meant, but guessed that it had something to do with hate. She knew exactly why she left the villiage. As long as she was in the villiage, she was expected to sacrifice her friends and loved ones: a life of pain and solitude. She lost everything: parents, friends, her foster mother and her sister. Why should she give up her life that she swore to live for her sister.

Her sister told her to live her life, and she was going to live it as she wanted to. She wasn't going to lose her life 'for the sake of the village.'

* * *

><p><em>No no no no!<em>

_This can't be happening!_

Mai never wanted this to happen. It was supposed to be a simple mission. It wasn't even an C-rank, but the mission quickly turned turmoil. Her "teacher" and "comrades" had been killed by the rogue ninja a while back. She had let her guard, and the rogue ninja was going to send her to the afterlife...

...until her reckless stupid sister took the killing blow for her instead.

Mai managed to kill the ninja, but the price for her carelessness wished that she had died instead.

"You, stupid stupid girl..."

Now she was weeping, not even trying to hide the tear nor muffles her racking sobs. Her sister was supposed to live for so much longer, Kiku was supposed to out live her.

She wasn't supposed be be here in the muddy ground, stabbed in the gut and bleeding to death in her arms.

"Mai..."

A soft whisper came out, and a bloodied hand started to reach out to the mess of a girl.

"I am so glad, that you are alive. Though I have seen you have better days"

Even though pain, Kiku laughed. It was meant to reassure the older girl that she didn't blame her, but instead the sobs and tears increased. The snot flow also increased.

The pain was starting to fade, and so was her sight.

_'I don't have much time.'_

"Mai, I want you to promise me something."

Mai wiped her tears and snot with her sleeve and tried to talk, but her voice had died.

She settled for a nod.

"Promise that you'll live for my share too."

_Oh Kiku, you just had to be so selfless._

The tears came back, Mai was able to choke out the one word.

"Promise."

She couldn't really see anymore. The colors were all slowly starting to merge into a dull black dome. Through she recognize the watery gray, the messy mass of blue, and the white speckled with dirt and blood.

Mai tore her gaze from her sisters' face, to the pinky finger that out stretched.

"Promise?"

Even now, Mai can still clearly remember her bright eyes, the childish hope, the slight grin and the light that was slowly starting to fade away. Though the steel had taken her life, even in the face of death she never gave into despair and pain.

Still, she managed to give a teary smile, and hooked her pinky around her sisters.

"I promise Kiku, I promise."

Kiku grinned and closed her eyes: never to open them again.

The warmth started to cool and her hand fell limply against her side.

"Kiku..."

Her tears came back, and this time she was alone.

Mai wrapped her arms around her deceased sister, and started to bawling up to the cloudy sky.

Kiku had died, yet her face still had a grin. In that moment, Mai swore she felt arms wrap around her: The presence said something that Mai knew Kiku had wanted to say, but had run out of time.

_"You better."_

* * *

><p>"It's none of your concern."<p>

She bit her bottom lip to stop the flow of memories, pain and sorrow.

_'My heart never let me forget the pain.'_

It never did.

She closed her eyes to fight the sudden icy grasp that guilt always seem to carry.

Itachi was looking at her, as if through he could see her spirits lower. Through she couldn't see, she felt his gaze: it made her immensely uncomfortable.

She stood up and started to walk toward the door.

"If you don't mind Uchiha, I'm going to my room."

Itachi just nodded and continued to gaze at where she had sat at.

Mai had turned the knob when she remembered something she had wanted to ask.

"Uchiha."

Itachi slightly turned his head, and looked at her with those obsidian eyes of his.

She lost her breath for a moment before she remembered her question.

"Is it true that you spared your brother."

When she first heard about that infamous massacre, she was curious to why he spared his brother only.

_It wasn't like he loved his brother, after all, his parents are dead too. _

Silence reined in that roof top.

She wasn't expecting a answer. Mai turned and had walked out the door when there was a soft spoken yet monotone answer.

"Yes."

She didn't want to ask why. Mai quickly shut the door and hurried down toward her room.

Had she been there longer, she would have been able to see a flicker of sorrow and regret, so much like her own.


	8. Meeting Deidara

_**Naruto and any other characters that do appear in the Manga series belong to Mashashi Kishimoto. I am just borrowing them.**_

_**Mai and Kiku are my original characters.**_

_"Stupid bastard." Thoughts are in Italics._

* * *

><p>The two woman sat contentedly, in silence: processing what they had heard from Mai. Until...<p>

"It was pretty obvious that you were attracted to him."

Mai sputtered out some unintelligible words before she sat up to glare at the source of her distress.

"Kikuuuuu..."

At the sound of her drawn out name, Kiku grinned nervously at her 'kind' sisters' killing intent: she had to admit it was fun yet scary messing with her rather serious older sister.

"It was obvious that you were attracted to him. Admit it, you had the..."

Mai quickly slapped her hand, on her sisters' mouth to muffle out the sentence. Kiku sighed at her short tempered sister and tugged at the offending limb. Kiku knew that this was a subdued gesture of "shut up". She shivered at the many methods that her sister handled embarrassment: especially "shut up". Yup, definitely subdued.

Mai, not knowing her sisters' trail of thoughts: ruffled the brunette hair. She missed her, out going, cheerful and bright Kiku. Mai was here to stay, she was loved and safe. Her eyes softened and grinned slightly.

They had apparently forgotten about Konan, even if the said, woman did not mind in the least. The sight brought the normally solemn woman, a small smile. The familiar sense of nostalgia came with that sight. The bluenete half expected Mai to shove some of the sand into her throat...then again, Mai always had a soft side. The source of her discomfort was also her sister, who Mai had cherished and protected when all was gone.

While Konan hated to intrude on such a heart warming scene, her story was far too intriguing to be left unsaid.

"I hate to intrude but, I believe the day after this was when Deidara called you a..."

"Bitch?"

"I was going to say an obnoxious woman, but that works as well."

Mai chuckled and stretched out her arms. Not that her arms ached, but it was one of the many habits that she had developed.

"That morning..."

* * *

><p>Mai woke up, not to the sunlight nor birds chirping. She woke up to an unfamiliar silence, that was her room. It was unsettling, since she was used to some sort of sound waking her up. She never had a hard time waking up, but this country had an unique weather: constant rain. She had jumped out of her bed in a panic, throwing some shurikens and kunai at the walls: before she remembered why she was in a closed space that was called a 'room'.<p>

"Ugh... god damn it."

Mai stalked to the walls that was pierced in her panic and proceeded to stretched out her entire "short statue".

Mai blinked.

Wait... why did she refer to her perfectly normal height as "her short statue".

_Right... damn that man to hell._

Why was she thinking about that arrogant annoying man. The Uchiha insulted her height and her status as a kunoichi. He also ruined her view and stirred up memories of her sisters' death. All in one night!

'Now is not the time to be thinking about my past."

The navy haired woman shook her head and slapped her cheek. She picked her thigh length robe and put her arms through the rolled up sleeve. She tied her rough textured sash across her hip and slipped into her faithful and trusty ninja shoes. While she was slinging her weapon pouch against her hip, she heard a even paced knocks.

"Mai."

Mai barely suppressed a growl when she heard that-that...arrogant voice.

_Speak of the Uchiha..._

"Give me five minutes."

She grabbed her brush and started to rake through her knotted and ruly hair.

The sound of hair snapping and shuffling reined in the spartan room.

"Alright."

Mai tied her hair into a low ponytail and went to the lone sink to brush her teeth. While she was tempted to leave her morning breath to be, even she had levels that she would never stoop to. Morning breath was one of them.

With out taking a second look at her room, Mai swung the door open, only for her eyes to come in level with a red cloud and black cloak.

"I was expecting you to take longer than five minute."

Mai felt several veins throb around her forehead, and glared up at source of her irritation: Uchiha Itachi. She ignored the 'insult' and decided to state the obvious.

"Why are you here Uchiha?"

The Uchiha stared at her with the obsidian eyes, and started to walk away.

"Follow."

Mai silently swore before she proceeded to follow him. It took a lot longer to catch up to him, since his strides were longer compared to hers. They both walked in a awkward silence, not even glancing at each other. Mai wasn't expecting him to talk, much less, at his own free will.

"Why did your walls had imprints of weapons."

The question seemed more like a statement, as if through he was mocking her. Through it was hard to tell by his monotone voice.

Mai managed to suppress some of her blush, but the red still appeared on her pale cheeks. She bit her bottom lip and walked right past him. Mai thought she saw amusement in his eyes, but she dismissed it as her paranoia.

"You are going in the wrong direction."

Mai stopped, turned 180 and saw that she had walked right past Itachi. He was currently standing in one of the many hallways, turning to the right. Grinding her teeth and failing to control the scarlet splash on her cheeks, she stalked to him and turned the damn corner. This time, she definitely saw the flicker of amusement in his eyes.

_'What a beautiful and glorious morning.'_

* * *

><p>The meeting was longer than expected, and so far she was introduced to almost all the members. Mai knew that she on thin ice with all of the members. The blonde insane kid and the silver hair idiot was her least tolerable.<p>

"Hey unn. The new informant."

Mai stopped and slightly turned her head to see who had called her.

Deidara, rouge ninja from Iwa-gakure-no-sato. Supposedly he has a kekkai genkai...

Mai turned her whole body to give him more attention.

"What is it you want."

Blondie grinned (it looked very stupid and creepy) and holds out his hands. Mai is revolted at the sight of the mouth, teeth and the tongue hanging out of his palm. She can say that she has seen much worse though. Still, it was quite disgusting. Now that she saw his hands, she recalled hearing about his clay...

"Let's spar. I want to see if your 'steam' is a match again my 'art'."

Mai scoffed and turned around to walk up to the roof, until...

"Of course, unless your short height is a disadvantage..."

Mai stopped abruptly and turned her head slightly to glare at the smirking blond.

_He did not say that. Seriously, what is it with people mentioning her as "short"._

She stalked toward him until she stood a few feet before him.

"You want me to spar with you? Fine, I'll fight you right now."

Mai really needed to get out of the building and vent out her frustrations anyways. This was perfect.

"Good. I'll lead you to the sparring grounds unn."

The confident blond and the furious blunette both left the building and stepped into the drizzling rain. Little did she know that many members were already placing bets on the 'spar'.

* * *

><p>I am so sorry for the long update. I can explain my reason in 4 words.<p>

My computer broke down.

Yeah... so I am sorry. I hope this chapter makes up for it.


	9. Art vs Acidic Mist

_**Naruto and any other characters that do appear in the Manga series belong to Mashashi Kishimoto. I am just borrowing them.**_

_**Mai and Kiku are my original characters.**_

_"Stupid bastard." Thoughts are in Italics._

* * *

><p>Mai was currently on her back, basking in the endless sky, and grinning maniacally.<p>

"That fight was so much fun." Mai said as the memories of that fight with that blond "artist" swarm though her mind.

"I know, that fight was awesome!" Kiku said as she pumped her fists into the air, and kicked high in the air.

Konan looked at the apparently calm woman, and the hyperactive teen girl.

"I have heard about the fight between you and Deidara.."

Konan trailed off.

"I have always been curious about that fight: Deidara was in a foul mood for weeks."

Mai sat up and looked over to see curious amber eyes.

"You know, that is a good story. It all happened when Deidara called me a shortie..."

* * *

><p>Mai and Deidara were currently standing on one of the many lakes in Amegakure: glaring at each other.<p>

Well, Mai was glaring at him, and Deidara was smirking.

"You'll regret calling me short, you son of a bitch." Mai growled out while she dug her hand into her pouch to grab some kunais.

Her rage calmed down, thanks to the sprint from the Akatsuki hideout. The cool rain and the moist air helped her rational and calculating side to emerge.

Deidara smirked even more and put his hands in his pouch. To Mais' surprise and disgust: when he spread his palm, some white animals emerged from the mouth. She started to process what information she knew about him so far.

_"I'm not too sure about what the white 'stuff' that the animals are made out of: all I know that it is his kekkai genkai."_

The other opponent flicked his hands and the strange 'birds' started to fly toward the woman.

Mai crouched down and form a series of hand seals.

"Suijutsu: Suiheki."

A wall of water shoots up to meet on the 'birds'. The wall manages to absorb the first 'bird' but at the second and third 'birds' the wall explodes.

Mai skids back from the impact but manages to stop and stand up. She swore that she heard "Art is an explosion".

_"Okay... so this 'art' are bombs of some sort. I remember fighting some people who use flowers, but that has nothing to do with these bomb. Blondie uses bombs so he must be a long range fighter. I'm good at mid-range and close range, this is actually quite evenly matched."_

Mai focuses some chakra into the water and mist started to rise from the lake.

"Kirigakure no Jutsu."

Deidara looked around as a thick mist started to rise from the lake, and enveloped him.

"This is getting interesting, unn."

Before Deidara could grab more clay. He felt two hands grab his ankle with an iron grip and yanked him down into the cold murky water.

At first, Deidara panicked when he swallowed some water and was surrounded by a lot of murky and cold liquid. He regained his calm. and realized that the woman was diving deeper, toward the darkness. He squirmed and struggled to get of her grip, but he stopped then he kneed her in the gut, causing Mai to loosen her grip. He used his leg to push her down for good measure and swam toward the surface.

Deidara emerged from the water and started coughed out the water that he had accidentally swallowed in the blind panic. He swam toward the concrete and dragged himself up. He took many deep breathes and crouched down.

"Damn, that bitch can fight."

Deidara licked his lips and sneaked his hand to his clay pouch. Deidara growled. He didn't know if the bitch dragged him into the water on purpose or it was by sheer dumb luck, but his clay was completely muddy and unfit for his art. Deidara checked the other pouch. That clay still had shape and was still mold-able for his art. He had only left one pouch open before he was dragged into the water.

Mai jumped from the water and glared at him. She focused some chakra onto her feet and rose onto the water. She dashed toward the concrete to where Deidara was crouched. However, she hadn't realized that Deidara had his hand in his clay pouch. Just as she reached the concrete and had lifted her leg to slam down her heel on his back: Deidara quickly looked up and grinned maniacally.

"Taste my art BITCH! KATSU!"

Deidara throw out his palms and out of his mouths rushed forward many bombs toward Mai. Mai was only able to form half a water wall, before the bombs hit its' target. Mai was throw back from the impact before she hit the wall.

Mais' back crashed into the wall and she winced. The searing pain spread though her back, but she didn't not let out a sound. Mai wasn't going to give blondie the satisfaction of her being hurt: she knew that there was going to be a huge bruise tomorrow. Mai was getting tired of this fight, and she was going to end it quickly. She formed "horse". Mai drew a deep breath and blow out a lot of mist from her mouth.

Deidara looked on curiously as the mist once again surrounded him. He spread his palm, and was ready to unleash another bomb: when his palm felt a burning and searing pain. He blinked, and suddenly he felt as if though his body was melting.

"You have a kekkai genkai... I should have known unn."

Suddenly Deidara found himself on the slippery and wet concrete, and felt a settling weight on his back.

"I don't take pride in my 'gift'."

Mai said calmly before she pushed him down harder.

Deidara struggled and tried to kick her but Mai slammed down his head on the concrete. His forehead started to bleed from the slam. Mai released one of his arms to grab a kunai from her pouch. Deidara, realizing a moment of weakness: grabbed a kunai from his cloak and stabbed her in the thigh. Mai loosened her grip in pain, and Deidara pushed her off of him. He proceeded to stab her in the side. Mai gasped in surprised, but other than that she gave no indication that she was in pain.

Deidara proceeded to kick her in the wound and Mai was thrown down. Mai landed on her with her face in a puddle. She was able to lift her face from the puddle, but she was in too much pain to stand up. Deidara was preparing to slam his heel down into her head, when a red and black blurred toward the fighting duo.

Uchiha Itachi, was holding Deidaras' foot from slamming into Mais' head.

"Uchiha Itachi, what the hell are you doing here."

Deidara moved his foot and glared at the intervention.

Mai stood up and held her side, then she shifted her weight on her left leg.

Itachi looked at Deidara, with his usual cold stare and replied.

"Leader samas' orders."

Deidara looked at the woman tying her sash on her wound to staunch the bleeding on her side. He shook his head to rid of the disgusting water from his hair.

"I'll have a rematch Mai."

Deidara growled out before he zoomed away, heading toward the Akatsuki hide out.

The rain washed out the oozing sticky red liquid and ran down her body. Mai coughed out some blood and wiped her hand on her shirt. Mais' eyes fluttered shut before she started to fall forward.

All she remembered was the constant pitter patter of the storm and something warm and firm stopping her from falling into the puddle and the cold concrete.


	10. Permanent Hiatus

Hi. I'm not going to delete this story, but this will be on a permanent hiaus. I re-read and it's... horrible. I may restart it or just leave it at that. Though I will probably re-write this story. I'm pretty sure that no one will read this but thank you for reading through.


End file.
